Many vehicles have been equipped with a keyless entry system that allows a driver to remotely instruct a vehicle to lock or unlock the doors of the vehicle as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 59-206567, for example. With this system, when the driver uses a remote controller to lock or unlock the doors of the vehicle, a horn or beeper provided in the vehicle is sounded to allow the driver to verify that the doors have actually locked or unlocked.
However, the conventional keyless entry system has a problem that because the horn or beeper is specifically provided for producing a sound when keyless entry is performed, the number of components increases.
Thus, there is an need in the art for a sound production controller capable of producing sound when a keyless entry function is executed without the need of a dedicated sound production apparatus.